Andrew Lloyd Webber: The Premiere Collection Encore
The Premiere Collection Encore is a 1992 compilation album by Andrew Lloyd Webber. The UK and European version was released as a follow up to The Premiere Collection: The Best of Andrew Lloyd Webber. In the four intervening years, the original London production of Aspects of Love and Lloyd Webber's new production of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat had both opened and therefore a number of tracks were included from those shows. Co-writers of the songs include Tim Rice, Don Black, Richard Stilgoe, Charles Hart and Trevor Nunn. Track listing US two disc version Disc one # "The Phantom of the Opera" (Sarah Brightman, Steve Harley) - 4:37 # "Take That Look Off Your Face" (Marti Webb) - 3:56 # "All I Ask of You" (Sarah Brightman, Cliff Richard) - 4:05 # "Don't Cry for Me, Argentina" (Julie Covington) - 4:02 # "Gus: The Theatre Cat" (Sarah Brightman, John Gielgud) - 5:10 # "Masquerade" (The Company) - 4:12 # "Superstar" (Murray Head, Cast) - 3:56 # "Memory" (Elaine Paige) - 4:26 # "Starlight Express" (Sarah Brightman, David Ogden Stiers) - 5:02 # "Tell Me on a Sunday" (Marti Webb) - 3:30 # "The Music of the Night" (Michael Crawford) - 5:12 # "Another Suitcase in Another Hall" (Sarah Brightman) - 3:18 # "I Don't Know How to Love Him" (Yvonne Elliman) - 3:56 # "Pie Jesu" (Sarah Brightman, Paul Miles-Kingston) - 3:58 Disc two # "Amigos Para Siempre (Friends for Life)" (José Carreras, Sarah Brightman) - 4:35 # "Love Changes Everything" (Michael Ball) - 4:21 # "Memory" (Barbra Streisand) - 4:06 # "I Am the Starlight" (Lon Satton, Ray Shell) - 4:12 # "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" (Sarah Brightman) - 3:30 # "Requiem for Evita" (The London Symphony Orchestra) - 2:09 # "Oh, What a Circus" (David Essex) - 3:58 # "Seeing Is Believing" (Michael Ball, Ann Crumb) - 3:43 # "Go the Distance / The Jellicle Ball" (Roger Bart) - 7:43 # "Any Dream Will Do" (Michael Damian) - 2:28 # "Everything's Alright" (Sarah Brightman) - 4:30 # "Close Every Door" (Phillip Schofield) - 3:11 # "The First Man You Remember" (Michael Ball, Diana Morrison) - 4:37 # "Anything But Lonely" (Sarah Brightman) - 2:56 # "The Phantom of the Opera" (Sarah Brightman, Michael Crawford) - 4:20 # "Hosanna" (Plácido Domingo) - 3:57 # "Joseph Mega-Remix" (Jason Donovan, Cast) - 4:12 UK & Europe single disc version # "Amigos Para Siempre (Friends for Life)" - José Carreras & Sarah Brightman (The official theme of the Barcelona 1992 Games) # "Love Changes Everything" - Michael Ball (from Aspects of Love) # "Memory" - Barbra Streisand (from Cats) # "I Am the Starlight" - Lon Satton & Ray Shell (from Starlight Express) # "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" - Sarah Brightman (from The Phantom of the Opera) # "Argentine Melody" - San José featuring Rodriguez Argentina (1978 official BBC TV World Cup theme) # "Oh What a Circus" - David Essex (from Evita) # "Seeing Is Believing" - Michael Ball & Ann Crumb (from Aspects of Love) # "The Jellicle Ball" - The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra (from Cats/1982 World Cup Grandstand theme) # "Any Dream Will Do" - Jason Donovan (from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat) # "Everything's Alright" - Sarah Brightman (from Jesus Christ Superstar) # "Close Every Door" - Phillip Schofield (from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat) # "The First Man You Remember" - Michael Ball & Diana Morrison (from Aspects of Love) # "Anything But Lonely" - Sarah Brightman (from Aspects of Love) # "The Point of No Return" - Michael Crawford & Sarah Brightman (from The Phantom of the Opera) # "Hosanna" - Plácido Domingo (from Requiem) Personnel *Sarah Brightman – vocals *Julie Covington – vocals *Michael Crawford – vocals *Barbara Dickson – vocals *Yvonne Elliman – vocals *Steven Hall – mastering *Steve Harley – vocals *Murray Head – vocals *JL – Artwork, design *Julian Lloyd Webber – cello *Paul Miles-Kingston – vocals *Paul Nicholas – vocals *Carlos Olms – engineer, digital engineer *Elaine Paige – vocals *Cliff Richard – vocals *Ray Shell – vocals *Marti Webb – vocals Category:Andrew Lloyd Webber albums Category:1992 compilation albums Category:Albums produced by Andrew Lloyd Webber Category:Albums produced by Nigel Wright